Worth it All
by Dara Tavar
Summary: It's hard having to put up with the pitying or disgusted stares and the whispers everyday at the OSS building...but when she finally gets home and he holds her in his arms again, all the troubles seem to just slip away and she knows why she does it all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short, random story that I came up with off the top of my head. I was working on a story with Juni when I got the idea for this and typed it up. I know it's short but I like it. It's my first story with these characters so I'm not sure how good it is. Well...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Worth it All**

She walked through the halls at OSS, head held high and staring straight forward. She wouldn't let them all know that she was aware of the thinly veiled looks of pity or disgust they sent her. She wouldn't let them know that she heard all the whispers they were so sure she was oblivious to. But most of all, she wouldn't let them all know just how much they hurt her day after day.

Not even in her office could she relax and let her misery show because, even if her father was the director of the OSS, she knew there were camera's in there watching her every move to see if she would reveal anything to them in a moment of weakness.

Her family stood by her, not judging her when she refused to say anything and claimed to know nothing…but she knew they were confused over her choice. They'd always chosen to do what was right because they'd not had to make the choices she made every day.

Her brother understood though. When she needed to escape the torment from the others, he pushed everything else aside so they could have lunch together, leave the building, and he could be there for her. She didn't have to say anything because he knew what was bothering her and he comforted her in any way he could.

The people she used to call friends made excuses so they wouldn't be seen with her and, when she did get them to stop and talk to her, they were always uncomfortable and looking around or at their watches. She'd eventually just stopped trying altogether.

They all thought it was so horrible to be connected with her because of what people would say…but only her brother really knew what it was like to feel like she did. Not only did they have their bond where they could read each others minds, but he'd gone through what she was going through a couple years before…but his experience didn't have the happy ending that she was hoping for.

She left the building, conscious of the stares, the whispers, and the people who were following her. They knew she lied when she claimed to know nothing…but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for them to follow her when she left to go home.

It took her half an hour to get to her garage. She pulled her car into the small building and locked it up, turning around to catch a quick glimpse of one of the spies who were following her to see where she went to.

Walking around the building, she opened a door on the other side, locking it behind her even though she knew they would pick it but knew it would waste time and help her escape them. Once inside she moved to the opposite side of the small, narrow room and pressed a panel on the wall. Silently, a door slid open and she stepped inside, the door slipping shut behind her.

Immediately, she started down the long flight of stairs and into the underground cavern her garage was built above. Traversing through some of the passageways was tough, but no more than usual. It took another half an hour to get out of the cavern, climb another long flight of stairs, and emerge into the dying sunlight.

Sitting under a small alcove of trees was a speed bike. She climbed on and sped through the maze of bushes, trees, and other vegetation before her. Another half an hour later and she'd reached a small lake.

With a sigh she locked herself and the bike in a small building before climbing into the submarine that waited in the opening in the floor. Ten minutes of driving the sub before getting to an underground passageway. It took five minutes until she reached the cavern it opened up into and five more to get out of the cavern before she came aboveground again.

Taking a deep breath she smiled, knowing it was only another ten minutes before her maze was through. She turned and walked along the shoreline, keeping to the trees so no one would see her if there were anyone around there. It was better to be safe than sorry.

After the last ten minutes, she just stood there for a moment, looking at the opening of the largest cavern she'd ever come across. Once inside, she quickly made her way through to the huge open room where she'd built her house, or really where she'd made her living room and kitchen. The openings in the top of the room allowed light to come through during the day, but at night she lit lanterns for light…or built up a fire sometimes.

It hadn't taken a lot of building on her part, since she'd mostly just used the cave's natural rooms as her own, but she had brought life's comforts to her. And she even had some electricity.

Moving into the kitchen, she listened for a moment but moved on when it was just quiet. The living room, bedroom, and washroom all proved the same…but when she was coming up to the recreation area she heard noise.

Stopping in the opening to the spacious room, she watched as he played a billiard game by himself, nearly having completed the game already. She knew he would have only made it back at the most a half an hour before her and couldn't help but smile at how far he'd gotten into the game already. He'd been practicing a lot lately, hoping to get better soon.

When he paused to study what moves he could make, she spotted one and slipped over to where the pool sticks hung on the wall and grabbed one. Moving forward quickly, she leaned forward and made her move before he ruined her chance.

He was studying the table so intently that he never noticed her until her pool stick slipped into view and she sent the cue ball rolling across the table…and sent three other balls into three different pockets. Turning toward her, he smiled and sat his pool stick down, moving to where she stood to wrap his arms around her and give her a welcome home kiss.

When he lifted his head and smiled, holding him tight. It was these moments when she knew she did the right thing day after day by not telling them where he was. When he held her in his arms, she knew she'd done the right thing that day no matter what anyone else told her…and she was always thankful that she had followed her heart those couple years before.

And when he smiled at her, all the problems from that day just seemed to melt away. The looks and the whispers that had put her on edge all day, that had all but pushed her to her breaking point, seemed distant and foggy.

And his eyes, warm and loving as they seemed to caress her skin were the things that kept her going when she had to go back every morning and deal with more stares and whispers all over again.

She'd never regretted falling in love with him and she could never regret the life they'd made together. There were a few details that she wished had been different, but those were on his part and not hers. If she had to go back, she'd do everything the same way all over again.

She wouldn't lose him just because everyone thought she should. He was a part of her that she'd never willingly part with.

When his eyes turned a little worried, she knew what he was thinking about. His thoughts sometimes turned to what he knew she would have to be dealing with everyday, the things that he blamed himself for, and sometimes he told her that she might be better off, safer, if she left him and never looked back. He would tell her how easy her life could be and that she could always just start over once again…that he would never blame her if she made the choice.

He would whisper how he would always love her but how he didn't expect her to make so many sacrifices on his behalf and that, sometimes, he didn't think he was worth the trouble he caused her daily.

But she knew she caused him just as much trouble. She knew he dealt with whispers and stares from the people he was surrounded by daily, dealing with all that she was dealing with too. When she gave him the same option though, he never took it. His look would turn fierce and he would deny her ever causing him trouble even though she knew very well that she caused a lot for him.

A couple like them couldn't get married and not cause a stir in their separate worlds. When the daughter of the director of the OSS and the son of a horrible villain but he himself had become the world's most feared villain couldn't have a peaceful marriage.

The villains he was surrounded by wanted to use her to get to the other OSS members and the OSS members who surrounded her wanted to use him to get to the villains that he was around.

They'd known the chances of their marriage surviving were slim to none when they'd gotten married two years before…but they'd also known that, if their marriage ever came to an end, it would be because they'd gotten a divorce but because they'd been killed by trying to protect the other.

Neither of them could really put their work above their love and, because of that, they dealt with the looks and the whispers every day.

"_Married to a villain"_ or _"Married to the enemy"_ didn't bother them so much when they got to come home to one another and see how strong their love was.

He frowned. "I love you but—"

Laughing, she waved away his words.

Smiling, Carmen reached up to cup Gary's face in her hands. "Don't worry about me," she whispered. "I love you and, because of that, it's worth it all."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
